Kazemaru In Wonderland
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Kazemaru follows a rabbit gouenji down into a hole. Story does sound famaliar doesn't it? well, we'll see about that.
1. Down the rabbithole

Here's an alice in wonderland inazuma eleven style! I've been into the movie since somewhere around may. Hence, this fanfic. For once, I'm doing the disclaimer. Inazuma eleven is not mine. If it was, There would be yoai. No inazuma eleven go, and the whole entire thing will be about gazelle-sama. Not endou. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kazemaru was laying on edgar's, lap. Both teal hair males were panting away after a long indivitual soccer match. Kazemaru agreed to be edgar's godbrother a few days after the FFI finals. When inazuma japan were waiting for their flight in the airport. Edgar came to japan for a few days to visit his godbrother and how his life was after one year has past.<p>

"hey, kazemaru." edgar called. Kazemaru just mourned to signal edgar to continue.

"well, I promised to tell you about my life after the past one year after the FFI finals. You told me yours. Now it's my turn." Kazemaru mourned again. Letting edgar to start his long speech. Kazemaru felt tired. Both of the long story edgar was telling him and of the game he did just now. Kazemaru was fluttering close, but he did not want to be rude by just dozing off while someone was telling him something. Even if it was dam of the blue, he saw something white ran past. Kazemaru's eyes shot open and sat up.

"ow..I'm late! I'm late!" The white thing said. Kazemaru squited his eyes to take a closer look at the thing. _White spikey hair, black eyes, tan skin. Where have I seen them before?_ Kazemaru thought. His vision got clearer and clearer. The final picture was not what he had in mind.

"Gouenji!" kazemaru yelled, "when did he had ribbit ears and tail? And what's with the old fashion outfit? Why holding a watch! No wait. It's much more bigger. I think it's a clock." Kazemaru quickly stood up and followed him, "gouenji!" luckily, Kazemaru was from the althelics team before. He was able to catch up with gouenji quickly. In a few mintutes time, kazemaru was already close to gouenji. _Got you now gouenji_ He was about to grab his yellow coat when gouenji jumped down a hole. "Wait what!" kazemaru slipped and fell into the hole.

Done! How was the first chappie?


	2. Down the rabbit hole part 2

Thanks for all those who reviewed. I really don't know how to write this cause it is hard. I just got the alice in wonderland movie CD. Now all I need is to read the original story. I saw the chapters, boy were there lots of it. I think there's twelve? Or is it lesser than that? Anyways, I don't own the, the original story nor inazuma eleven. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

"AHHH!" Kazemaru screamed. However all he heard was his echo. Kazemaru opened his eyes. He saw shelves with small furniture on it.

"Weird, why would gouenji have stuffs underground?" Kazemaru grabbed a big piece of cloth and made a 'parachute' out of it. _What could gouenji be late of? What is going on! Somebody, anybody! Please tell me... _It has been a long time since kazemaru last fell down the hole. Kazemaru thought that he was almost reaching the centre of the earth.Kazemaru could heard gouenji's voice yelling out loud that he's late.

Kazemaru had experice weird things in his life. Those totally advanced techology, using googles as specticles** (sorry kidou, and stupid kageyama)**, aliens with weird uniforms** (And hair styles) **people from other countries knowing how to speak japanese. Gods and demons come to earth to get sarufices for the demon king but in the end. They were the demon king himself. However, the weirdest of them all was the enemy wanting to create harvo around the world by using soccer. This thought was stopped by a sudden landing on something soft.

Kazemaru returned to the realworld. He landed on a large cusion in the middle of the room.

Thanks for reading! Sorry for it being so short. Oh, and I'm not going to combine the original and the movie together. I've read the summary. I can tell, it's harder if I put them together.


	3. The pool of tears

Kazemaru looked up and caught sight of gouenji running out of the room with the door opened. Kazemaru quickly stood up with a few difficuties and rushed after gouenji. However, the door closed just as kazemaru got to it. "Wait for me gouenji!" kazemaru said as he looked for the door knot. _There's no door knot._ Kazemaru thought.

"hey! Open up!" kazemaru banged on the door.

"Hey! Right over here!" A voice called kazemaru.

"huh?" Kazemaru loked side to side but with no luck.

"i'm down here you fool!" the voice said again. Kazemaru bented down and saw a mini sized door with a kogure face on it. Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"k-kogure...?" Something caught kazemaru's eye, right next to kogure is a door knot. Kazemaru sweatdropped again. He have to be nice to kogure in order for him to get out.

"Please open the door kogure. I need to follow gouenji." Kazemaru begged.

"Oh no. I can't. You're too big. You can't squeeze through you know." Kazemaru's left eye twitched

"Then how?"

"On the table right behind you. There's a bottle." Kazemaru stood up. He saw a round and brown old fashion table with a bottle with a drink me tag tied to the cap.

"That wasn't there when I came here." Kazemaru thought._ but this is kogure. There might be something in there. b-but I need to follow gouenji._ Without further ado, kazemaru opened the bottle and drank the contans in it. _Wow...it taste great! Strawberry creamtarts, mixed with grape jam and pineapple juic-!_ Kazemaru fell onto the floor with a thut. The drink made kazemaru small. He stood up and walked towards the door. Feeling proud that he could turn small. Kazemaru put hands on his hips and said,

"Now let me go!" However, instead of the door opening what kazemaru got was a sentence.

"Oh no my friend. The door is locked. You have to unlock me to get through." kogure grin, but it looked creepy to kazemaru.

"Kogure!"

"ushisishisi!"

"b-but where's the key?"

"On the table of course you silly Fujimaru. Didn't you notice it when you took the bottle?" Kogure told the teal hair boy. Kazemaru could have sworn that he saw kogure smile.

"Don't call me fujimaru!" Kazemaru shouted. Remebering kirigakure calling him that.

"j-ja, how could I turn big again?"

"Well there is a cake on the floor. You could eat that." kogure said, "It's right behind you." Kazemaru turned his head. There is a small cake, well large to kazemaru, on the floor behind him just like what the door said. On the cake, using cream, has the word 'eat me' written on it.

"ok...kogure...you better not make my life worse." Kazemaru walked to the cake and took a bite out of it.

"hum...sweet and soft. Like a marshmallow!" Kazemaru said, as he chewed on the cake. Suddenly, he as if he was growing. Bigger and bigger, taller and taller, wider and wider.

"hey...w-what's going on!" Kazemaru asked.

Hehe...sorry about the short chappie. No there's already three short chappies. Gomen. Get ready for the next chappie!


	4. The pool of tears part two

"wo...!" Kazemaru had grown probably thirty times his natural size. Kazemaru was shifting to get comfortable. However, to no luck. He was squeezing in this room.

"Ouch! Your foot is in my face!" Kazemaru heard kogure yelling at him.

"Ow..I'm so sorry." Kazemaru secretly smirking, moved his foot away.

"better. You know, you're not suppose to eat the whole entire thing."

"what?"

"I mean it's common sense. You just turned small. Surely you're stomach be small. and you eat a big piece of cake."

"BE QUIET KOGURE! OR I'LL KICK YOU WITH MY FOOT!"

"ekk!" Kazemaru smirked.

"now..how do I get small?" Kazemaru looked around trying to find something to drink or eat to shrink himself, but to no luck. Kazemaru's eyes started to water.

"I wish I was with Edgar, listening to him talk about his story, instead I followed gouenji down the rabbit hole. I want to go back up! Edgar! Mama! Papa!" Kazemaru cried as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"w-wait! W-what-!" Kogure's voice was drown away by the tears submeging his mouth, "uughr" Kogure tried to speak. At that same time, gouenji came out mumbling,

"ow..I'm late. I'm late..huh?" Gouenji looked up to see a huge kazemaru, "EKK!" He ran away.

"Hey! Don't do-! Eh? What's this?" Kazemaru picked up a fan which was left behind by gouenji. Slowly, kazemaru started shrinking. A few seconds kazemaru was grabing on to the fan.

"To think I could drown in my own tears." Kazemaru noticed kurimatsu trying to swim.

"Hey! Grab on kurimatsu!" kazemaru held out his hand, which kurimatsu grab in a hurry and climbed onto the fan.

"You ok?" kazemaru asked.

"Yea." Kurimatsu shoke his body like a dog shaking himself dry.

"Hey! I'm getting soak!"

"Gomen." _guess he's one of those people in this world or something._

"ne, kurimatsu. Do you know where I am?"

"well we're-" Kurimatsu froze at something he saw.

"Nani?" kazemaru asked. He turned his head to where kurimatsu was sharing at, and what he saw was a

"WATERFALL!" In fact, it was kogure with his mouth opened wide. Kazemaru's tears were flowing into his mouth. Kurimatsu and kazemaru screamed. He hugged eachother and cried. Holding on to their dear life.

"AHHH!" Kazemaru and kurimatsu cried. They closed their eyes as they entered the mouth and fell down the waterfall, "AHHH!"

* * *

><p><p>

well then! Done! Thanks for reading. I'm getting a clearer picture of what I'm writing. That's because I've read a comic of the story. Too bad I only got to read the first three chappies.


	5. The caucus race and a long tale

"ow!" Kazemaru fell on a floor. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"ouchie...how many times I've fell onto something? Huh?" kazemaru opened both of his eyes. He heard sort of like a group of people running towards him. Like a stampede. The ground shoke. Kazemaru could faintly see humans with animal's ears and tail on them running in the dust clouds.

"EH!" Kazemaru froze. He wanted to stand but he was too late. The animals ran over him. One by one. First a shorin turkey and next a shishido pig and then a kabeyama cow and the rest of the group ran over him.

"ouch." Kazemaru had the animal's footprints over him. He started to dislike this world. Kazemaru walked towards the group.

"uhm..excuse me." Kazemaru was ignored due to the noise his friends were making. His left eye twitched.

"EXCUSE ME!" That caught their attention, "sorry, but I,"Kazemaru saw kurimatsu glaring at him, "uhm..I mean we. Need to get dry. Could you help us?"

"ow..that's not a problem!" a voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice was. A sparkle was seen, like glasses shining under the light. Very much like megane.

"where have I seen this action before." kazemaru sweatdropped. The figure was still under the dark. However, the figure could be seen clearly. _Megane. Should have known._

"I know of an easy way to dry ourselves up!" Megane came out of the darkness and into the light. He shifted his glasses up, "The best way to keep fit and dry ourselves up is.." _oh great. The idea must be the worst he had ever came out with. However, his name for our hissatsu techniques were quite interesting._

"We'll run a caucus-race in a cirle! How about that?" Megane lifted his glasses again. _WHAT!_

"Megane you can't be serious!"

"Oh I am serious." kazemaru fell anime style.

"Ja! Let's begin!" kazemaru sat up anime style

"No wait!" Too late, everyone started running around in circles and again, everyone ran over kazemaru.

"ouch again..." said a kazemaru covered with footprints.

"Race is over!" Megane shouted to everyone.

"But who's the winner?" Kabeyama asked.

"Everyone's the winner!" Megane answered.

"YAYYY!"

"but where's the prize?" Kazemaru asked. Turning his head side to side.

"Oh...now that's for you to handle." Megane pointed to kazemaru.

"ehh?" Kazemaru stared blankly at everyone. Then, "What are you talking about!"

"You are to give out the prizes to the winners. In fact, all of them." Megane pointed at the others.

"EHHH!"

Thankies for reading!


	6. The caucus race and a long take part two

"YAYYY!" Everyone started to run towards kazemaru. Kazemaru had to act quick or he'll be squashed.

"ah...uhm.." kazemaru fumbled in his pocket, "There's got to be something inside here." Kazemaru pulled out a packet of toffins, "will this work?"

"YAYY! Toffins!" The crowd yelled in delight. Kazemaru handed out each a toffin.

"here you go."

"YAY! Toffin!" Shorin popped the toffin into his mouth. Luckily, there was enough toffins to hand out to everyone. All of a sudden, megane put an arm around kazemaru's neck.

"Now a prize for you for giving out the prize to everyone!" Megane leaned close to kazemaru's ear, "uhm..do you have anything else in your pocket?" Kazemaru had a red vein popping out of his head already. He fumbles in his pocket again. Mumbling curses out of his mouth. Kazemaru pulled out a small mini cup. Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"ah..this could work."

"Now! My friends! It's time for him to give his speech!" The sudden loud voice gave kazemaru a shock. Kazemaru sighed and began,

"uhm... I would like to thank those who are here for me to give them a prize. It not there won't be any me handling out toffins right?" Kazemaru gave a weak smile, wondering what he had just said.

"YEAH1 GO ON!" everyone yelled, encourage kazemaru to speak further.

"uhm...and I would like to thank my godbrother's coach-"

"Coach! I hate coach! They make us work harder than ever! How dare you say coach!" Kurimatsu yelled from on end of the room. 

"Eh? Kurimatsu, you hate coach kudou too? I didn't know you still hat-"

"Don't say about him!"

"How dare you say that!" Megane cried, "After him!" Upon hearing that order, everyone rushed towards kazemaru. Who is running away from them.

"AHHH!" Kazemau ran. He ran and ran and ran. Into darkness.

* * *

><p><p>

Thankies for reading!


	7. Encountering the tweedle brothers

The poem was not by me but by the creater of alice in wonderland. Oh and if you get confused. Fubuki in the story will be shiro. Atsuya will just be atsuya.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru finds himself running in a forest. He stops and looks behind. <em>There're not following me. Lucky me. <em>Kazemaru heave a sigh of relief. However, two twin boys. With yellow eyes and grey hair. Suddenly danced in front of him and singing a song. Kazemaru sweatdropped. _F-Fubuki!And who is this other boy? Could it be atsuya?_

"The sun was shining on the sea," Fubuki sang.

"Shining with all his might." Atsuya sang.

"He did his very best to make,"

"The billows smooth and bright." Kazemaru's left eyes twitched. _F-fubuki and atsuya...I-I never knew they could dance...and I thought atsuya was dead._

"The moon was shining sulkily," Atsuya sang.

"Because she thought the sun had no buiness to be there." Fubuki sang.

_And they SUCK! At singing! Both of them! _Kazemaru could not take it anymore. He cupped his ears and yelled,

"BE QUIET!" The twins stopped. Staring at the teal hair boy.

"Nani?" Atsuya asked, he leaned forward with his hands on his hips. _Oh god he seems to be angry. Just like fubuki's atsuya personalitly._

"uhm...I-I...ah..." _I can't just say that their singing was horrible. B-but what other reasons why I wanted them to stop? Oh yea!_

"Ano...do you know where I am?" Kazemaru asked. Atsuya lift an eyebrow.

"You don't knwo where you are?" Atsuya asked. Wondering why someone from this world(refering to kazemaru) Doesn't know where he is.

"I think he's not from here atsuya-kun." Fubuki corrected his twin brother.

"eh...?" Atsuya straighten his posture, "when where is he from?"

"ah...u-up top..hehe..." Kazemaru gave a weak smile.

"up top?" The fubukis said.

"hai. Up top."

"Where is up top?" They said.

"up top."

"We're asking a question. You do not repeat the question." Atsuya said.

"But the question is the answer."

"huh!" They said in unison.

"Nevermind. Ja na." Kazemaru waved and walked away.

"Hey! When you came back! Tell us where up top is!" Atsuya shouted as kazemaru walked towards an opening. Which seems to be a way out.

"hai. Atsuya." Kazemaru yelled back at him and continued walking through the opening.

"ne! Atsuya-kun! I've just bake somecookies. Want some?" Fubuki asked.

"eh? You made cookies?" Atsuya asked. Fubuki nodded.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I forgot."

"Forgot is not an excuse!"

"demo..." Fubuki's eyes started to water. _Oh god!_ Atsuya thought.

"n-nii-chan. I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you sad." Atsuya kissed fubuki's eyes.

"j-Ja! Let's go back home! Cookies!" Atsuya turned to the direction of his house and dash away. Leaving his brother standing there blushing away.

Done! Finally! Some Lovey Dovey and Yaoi!


	8. The rabbit sends a little bill

Kazemaru stepped out into the open. There he saw a house. _A really cute house._ Kazemaru thought. Suddenly, Gouenji came running past him.

"hey! Yuuka! Could you get my gloves and fan please!" With that, he ran away.

"D-Do I look like his sister!" Kazemaru's left eye twitched. He sighed again. _I've no other choice. Since gouenji is my friend. Although he's totally different now._(Refering to gouenji's rabbit tail and ears). Kazemaru entered the house. Only to find himself to open the door and become big "ow...not again!" Right outside, gouenji was standing and waiting more kazemaru to come out and hand him what he wanted. However, he wondered why his 'own maidservant' was talking so long. He looked through the window and almost had a heartattack when he saw a huge eye. He screamed,

"AHHHH!" Gouenji called his gardener, toramaru a lizard.

"Toramaru!" Gouenji called.

"Nani, gouenji-san?" The half human, half lizard asked.

"H-H-Help m-me c-c-check w-w-what's i-in m-my house!"

"huh?"

"Just do it!" Toramaru walked towards the house, climbed on to the roof and went down the chimney. A few seconds, he screamed, ran out of the chimney and into a certain hawk like hair boy's arms.

"Nani toramaru?"

"eh?" Toramaru blushed and jumped away, "g-gomenosai t-tobitaka-san!"Toramaru face turned red.

"ah." Tobitaka said.

"Minna! That's where the monster is!" gouenji pointed to his house, "It's in my house!" Kazemaru looked through the window with his right eye. _Kidokawa Seishuu!_ Kazemaru thought. _In animal forms..._ Kazemaru sweatdropped again. Suddenly, he felt something hitting him on his elbow. He saw kidokawa Seishuu throwning pebbles at him.

"HEY! STOP THAT!"

"Get out of here! Monster!" The Mukata triplets yelled.

"HEY! Huh?" Kazemaru saw the pebbles turning into little cakes. Kazemaru picked one up and bit on it. _This has got to work. Almost all the food I've eaten change my size. Maybe this could._ Sue enough, kazemaru started turning smaller and smaller. Kazemaru falls on the grass and stood up. Slowly, everyone started to leave. Thinking that the 'monster' was gone. Kazemaru walked. Thinking of a way to change himself back to his original size.

There! Thankies for reading!


	9. Advice from a caterpillar

Kazemaru was walking down a path in the grass forest. Slowly, the path ended at a big mushroom and sitting on it was a Caterpillar with a red cape tied around his neck and goggles. Enabling Kazemaru to see his eyes.

"Kidou!" Kazemaru yelled at what he thought that seems to be his friend.

"Be quiet. Someone might come." Kidou place a finger over his lips.

"oh, ok." Kazemaru spoke. _Luckily kidou still has his cape and goggles or I'll be having a hard time trying to find out who he was. Although, he does look totally awful with them on._ Kazemaru thought. _A-and, can kidou smoke at such an age!_ Kazemaru thought, seeing kidou holding a hookah in his hand.

"h-hey...y-you can smoke that?"

"oh, teenages smoke that this kind of age though."

"But you're a good son! Your father will definately scold you!"

"I don't have a father." Kazemaru pouted and looked elsewhere. This conversation is not going well at all. Kazemaru looks back at kidou. _He should be tell me his answer for my next question. So why is he not answering?_

"hey..." Kazemaru asked. However, there was no answer from the caterpillar.

"hey!" kazemaru called, louder this time. Still there was no answer.

"HEY!" Kazemaru shouted at the top of his voice. Still there was no answer. _Kidou! I could actually pull your goggles and let go of him right now! However, I'm a nice person so. I control myself._

"Excuse me. You have to be polite to the person you are talking to!" Kidou knocked the hookah on kazemaru's head.

"ouch!" Kazemaru rubbed his head. _What happened to the kidou that used to be my friend? _"You're not being polite!"

"hum...?" Kidou stared at kazemaru, "explain youself."

"well, you're ignoring me!"

"You're not being polite. I have to think you know."

"You could at least tell me!"

"well then, why did you call me for?"

"Could you get me back to my original height?"

"And what is your original height?

"Well, it's not three inches tall if you might like to know."

"Well, his is a very good height indeed." _It is to be a wretched height _Kazemaru thought.

Thankies for reading!


	10. Advice from a caterpillar part two

Back to where we left off, kazemaru was still in the grass forest. In front of kidou the caterpillar.

"ja-"

"Could you repeat the poem, You are old, father william?"

"huh?" _A-Aren't you going to help me?_

"Did you not listen me!" Kidou knocked the hookah on kazemaru's head again.

"ow...I did I did!"

"ja, please." Kazemaru pouted and spoke,

"I'm not going to say it."

"and why won't you?"

"I don't know the poem itself."

"hum...that is a problem. Well then, may I know why you're here? Uhm...what is your name?"

"Kazemaru."

" oh, it's Fujimaru."

"Kazemaru da!"

"ja, kazemaru. May I know why you are here?" _You forgot!_

"I-I want to get back to my original height. It's really depressing to be in different heights in one day. Besides, being three inches is a... I'm not going to say anything."

"It's a very good height indeed."

"Deja vu."

"hum.." Kidou nodded, Showing his understanding to kazemaru's problem, "well, I can fixed that. One side on this mushroom I'm siting on will make you taller and the otherside will make you smaller." With that, kidou crawled away.

"Hey! You didn't tell me which one...?" Kazemaru stopped. There was no use to calling kidou back. He was long gone. Kazemaru looked back at the mushroom. He sighed. _Well, no harm trying._ Kazemaru broke two pieces of the mushroom and took on bite on the first piece. Kazemaru turned smaller than ever. He could see the roots of the grass in this size. _EHH!_ Kazemaru quickly bit on the other piece. Which made her neck grow high into the trees.

"ouch!" Kazemarr cried in pain. A pigeon that looked very much like kudou, mistook kazemaru for a serpent. Peaked him continuously.

"ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch! What are you doing coach kudou!" Kazemaru quickly took a bite out of the first piece he hate. In one second, kazemaru's neck was back to normal.

"Now, how to get back to my original size? Huh?" Kazemaru looked behind him. He saw a small estate. _Lucky me._ Kazemaru grined. He bit the pieces of mushroom to get back to his normal height.

Thankies for reading again!


	11. Pig and pepper

"Finally! Back to normal!" Kazemaru shouted in delight.

Kazemaru turned his head to face gouenji's house that was behind him. He saw someone or something, standing in front of the closed door, posting an envelope through the mail slot. The 'thing' turned and walked away. Kazemaru stopped it and asked,

"uhm...excuse me, but..." What kazemaru saw shocked him. The 'thing' in front of him was another than Domon Asuka in a frog like look.

"d-d-domon..." Kazemaru stood there frozen stiff.

"yes? How can I help you?" Domon said in a voice totally different from his original one. It was lighter and squeker. Lazy as well.

"uhm..." Kazemaru wiped his continuous perspiration away by using a cloth, "hehehehe...ano...w-what were you delievering to uhm...the Duchess?" Kazemaru asked. Putting the cloth into his pocket.

"huh? Oh you mean the Envelope. It's from Ichinose."

"Ichinose?"

"yeah. The fish guy."

"f-fish guy?" Kazemaru imagine Ichinose having an animal look just like the rest.

"yes. Uhm...It was an invitation for the Duchess you see."

"Invitation to what?"

"To prison of course!" Domon laughed/

"eh...you invite people to jail?"

"Oh course my boy."

"m-my boy!"

"Anyways, I have to go now. See you later!" Domon walks away.

"t-thanks!" Kazemaru shouted. _J-j-jail! What did the Duchess do to go to jail!_ Kazemaru thought as he walked towards the house. He opened the door and called out,

"uhm...I'm here to retrieve something for gouenji." All of a sudden, the lights went out. Leaving only a light shining on someone famaliar.

"Aphrodi!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Hai! That's me!" Aphrodi winked. Kazemaru sweatdropped at aphrodi's femaleness.

"ano...aphrodi...uhm..." Kazemaru was stopped by a sudden thing thrown at his head.

Wow...good enterance kazemaru! Thankies for reading!


	12. Pig and pepper part two

Kazemaru turned his head to face the person who threw something at him.

"eh! Chae-chan-soo!" Chan-soo turned his head to face kazemaru.

"oh, we have a guest aphrodi-san?"

"yes. I think we do."

"What do you mean you think you do! I'm right here you idiots!"

"ne...make one more portion for our guest, chan-soo-chan." Aphrodi smiled.

"What do you mean, Chan-soo-chan!" Kazemaru asked. No shouted. Aphrodi looked at kazemaru, a bit upset.

"Why, can't I call me own friend chan-soo-chan?"

"t-that's gay!"

"No it isn't."

"grr..." Kazemau growled. He turned his head to chan-soo and asked, "ne..what did you hit me on the head?"

"you see, they were broken.."

"You can just dump it into the dustbin!"

"You see, aphrodi-san doesn't have a dustbin in his house. Ne, aphrodi-san?"

"hai!"

"And you do not just act innocet when it was all your fault!"

"grr..." Chan-soo growled. Everyone looked at him.

"nani, chan-soo-chan?"

"grr...there's...too...much...PEPPER!"

"EKKK!" Aphrodi and kazemaru squeked.

"Too much pepper! Too much pepper!" Chan-soo took pepper in a bottle and threw them on the floor. "I hate pepper!" The pepper started irritating kazemaru, aphrodi and...

"achoo!" a voice was heard. Kazearu turned to aphrodi. Who had something on his lap. Kazemaru moved towards aphrodi to see what it was.

"a-a-a hera baby?" Kazemaru's left eye twitched again.

"Isn't it cute!" Aphrodi asked. Somehow the pepper cloud was gone.

"hehe..." Kazemaru picked it up, but it transformed into a pig, "EHH!"

"huh? Did something happened?"

"w-what happened to the baby!" Kzemaru handed over the baby to aphrodi.

"oh. It turned bad. Nevermind! Let's throw it away!" aphrodi took hera and threw it out of the window.

"EHH!"

There! Thankies for reading! uhm..just to tell you guys. Kazemaru went to another house. Not gouenji's. Yes, Kazemaru turned small, but he walked away from the garden of the house and to another house. I wonder if it's clear.


	13. Pig and pepper part three

"h-how could you throw your own baby!" Kazemaru asked in a very loud voice.

"No worries, I have a new baby now." Aphrodi smiled and pat on something on his lap again. This time a cat. With a somewhat, odd smile on it's face.

"H-Hiroto!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Ohayo!" Hiroto winked. _Grr.. like master, like pet._ Kazemaru thought. _I must get out of here!_ Kazemaru slowly crept out as aphrodi as busy by tasting chan-soo's newly made soup. In less than ten minutes, kazemaru was out of the house and walking into another forest again. _I need to get back to earth right now. This place is horrible!_

Kazemaru stopped to a big tree with a sigh point to the two sides. Left and right. The left says mad hatter and the right says march hare. Above it, hiroto sat there looking at kazemaru. Still with his smile on his face.

"Ohayo again!" Hiroto greeted.

"a-ah...o-ohayo.." Kazemaru smiled back, "n-ne, do you know a way out of here?"

"uhm?" Hiroto's smile turned to a pout as he was thinking. Then, hiroto smiled and said, "I only know of the way to the march hare's house and the mad hatter's."

"That's because the sign is in front of you!"

"I know." Hiroto smiled. Acting innocet.

"grr..." Kazemaru growled, "ja, recomend me which way I should go. You're more famaliar with this place right? I want to go to a place that is not mad. Like this world."

"I'll go to either of them. Both are mad."

"j-ja..I'll go to the march hare's" Kazemaru said. _I've seen hatters before, but never a march hare._ Hiroto smiled and he slowly disappears but his smile remains behind floating on its own in the air. _I've never seen a cat without a smile, but never a grn without a cat. This place gets weirder and weirder. _With that, kazemru walked down the right pathway.

Thankies for reading again!


	14. A mad teaparty

Kazemaru got out of the park and into a what seems to be a tea party. Kazemaru just stood there as he watched his 'friends' pouring tea into tea cups.

"M-midorikawa!" Kazemaru called out.

"Ohayo!" Midorikawa who seems to be the march hare. Due to the rabbit ears and tail. Kazemaru sweatdropped. _W-why are you wearing a pink and yellow dress? And white gloves!_

"E-endou!" Kazemaru stared at endou wide-eyed yet, blushing at the same time. _H-he looks really handsome in this outfit. In fact, he looks totally cute without his headband. Gosh! He looks so cute!_ Kazemaru stopped thinking and looked back at endou. Surprized to see someone famaliar, sitting down and holding a cup out for midorikawa to pour his tea.

"Hiroto!"

Midorikawa stopped and walked away. Hiroto lean back on his chair and winked, "Ohayo!" Kazemaru stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here!"

"calm down...Don't you think midorikawa looks cute in that dress?" Hiroto turned his head towards midorikawa talking to endou. Blushing bright red.

"EHH!" Kazemaru back away. At that time, endou and midorikawa stood in front of kazemaru.

"Nice to meet you! What's your name miss?" Endou asked. With his trademark grin on his face. Which cause kazemaru to blush.

"uhm...k-kazemaru." Kazemaru mumbled out his name.

"kazemaru da? Ja, do you want to have tea with us!" endou asked. This cause kazemaru to blush redder.

"uhm..y-yea. T-that would be great." Kazemaru accepted without lifting his head.

"great! Here!" Endou pulled a chair to let kazemaru sit. The teal hair blushed at endou's gentlemanliness and sat down. Surprize yet again by someone siting in front of him, sleeping and drooling on the table.

"EKK!" Kazemaru leaned closer to get a beter look, "Max!" However, that call was not able to make him wake up. Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"ne, hiroto-?" Kazemaru looked up at hiroto sit to find him gone again.

"EKK!" Midorikawa screamed and crash sound was heard. Kazemaru looked at where midorikawa was and find him being hugged by hiroto.

"H-hiroto! W-what are you doing!" Midorikawa blushed.

"You're soo cute! I couldn't resist." Hiroto repiled.

"S-shut up!" Midorikawa shouted, "l-let go..." Hiroto smiled wider. Endou just sat there drinking his tea.

"You're not gonna do anything!" Kazemaru yelled at endou.

"It's nothing really." Endou placed his cup back on the table, "ne, kazemaru."

"nani?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"eh?"

"Why is a ra-?" Kazemaru cupped endou's mouth.

"I-I know what you've just said. Gosh you're the same as when you're above."

"muph?"

"oh sorry." Kazemaru removed his hand.

"ja, could you answer the riddle for me."

"hum...why is a raven likea writing desk? This is a hard one."

"well? Do you have an answer?" Endou leaned closer to kazemaru's face. Their noses inches apart.

"u-uhm...e-endou.." Kazemaru's face turned red. Trying his best to move away or look away from him but could not. Kazemaru wondered if endou could hear his heartbeat.

"nani?"

"c-could you move away from my face?"

"huh? O-oh gomen." Endou moved his head away, "hehe.." Kazemaru just stared at endou still having that blush on his face.

"n-ne, why are you having tea time anyway? What time is it?" endou took out his clock like watch from his coat pocket. (very much like gouenj's but bigger). "uhm..."

"What kind of watch is that? It's not even ticking?" Kazemaru looked from over endou's shoulder.

"This clock my friend. Tells the year and date, but not the time."

"eh?"

"hehe.." Endou put the clock back into his coat, "actually, time has punished midorikawa and me by eternally standing still at six pm. Which is tea time. So, I want to make up for the time lost."

"wow..for once you're thinking."

"arigato!" Endou grined.

"s-stop that." The conversation stopped. Only midorikawa smacking hiroto in the background was heard. "hey."

"nani?"

"I give up on the riddle. What is the answer?"

"I don't know."

"When why did you give me a riddle!"

"That's beause I don't know the answer!" Kazemaru sighed and slumed back down onto the chair. "Ne.." Kazemaru looked up at endou.

"What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, that the rich require, and what contented man desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save, and all men carry to their graves?"

"another riddle!"

"Answer it please." Kazemaru sighed again. Hoping that endou knew the answer to this riddle, but just as kazemaru was about to open his mouth. Endou spoke,

"Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat trns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet. Why?"

"i-I don't-"

"What can run but never walks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

"h-hey!-"

"nani?"

"You're too fast! I haven't even answered the question yet!"

"is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is!"

"doesn't seem like it. Come on! Want some tea?" Endou held out a teapot.

"No! I don't! Just like what hiroto said! You ARE mad! And to think that I fell for you" Kazemaru mumbled that last part which endou could not heard and walked away.

Thankies everyone for reading!


	15. The queen's croquet ground

Kazemaru walked away from the tea-party and enters a garden. Kazemaru moved the bushes blocking his view and peeked through. There he saw three living playing cards with hearts on them painting white roses on a rose tree red. Kazemaru stepped through and asked them,

"hey uhm...what are you guys doing?" The cards turned towards kazemaru.

"eh? Aki? Haruna? Natsumi?" Kazemaru said the names of his friends who were cards in front of his eyes. Suddenly, kazemaru felt a pat on his shoulder, "EKK!" Kazemaru turned around and found endou behind, "Endou! You scared me!"

"Gomen. You just left without saying goodbye, I called you but you did not answer. I was worried." Endou soften his eyes, which again made kazemaru blushed.

"ah..."

"Endou-kun!" Aki called.

"oh, aki!" Endou ran towards the cards, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Apparently, the king wants red roses, but somehow we got white." Haruna repiled.

"And we have to paint these red before the king comes." Natsumi continued.

"oh. The king of hearts." Endou said.

"What's wrong if the king pof hearts comes?" Kazemaru asked, "Is he going to chop your heads off? Hehe..Off with his head! Hehe.." Kazemaru giggled.

"i-I woudn't be making fun if I were you. You're lucky that he's not here." Endou said.

"huh?" A sound was heard and a tumpet was heard. Gouenji's voice called,

"The king of hearts comes! The king of hearts comes!"

"EKK!" The girls quickly bow down. So did endou however, not kazemaru. _I'm not from here. I don't even know what I should do. I'm not going to bow down._

"Get down!" Endou whispered, "The king is coming!"

"b-but!" At that time, the king stepped in.

"What is taking so long for my roses to come? Wait, what's this!" A famaliar voice was heard. _N-Nagumo! Naguo Haruya! Aka Burn!_ Burn walked towards the roses and asked in a very angry voice,

"M-My roses!" The girls froze. Too scared to even lift up their heads.

"m-my apologies sir b-but-" Aki was stopped by burn smacking her with a whip, "AHH!" Kazemaru wanted to stop burn but endou grab his wrist and stoke his head.

"d-demo.." Kazemaru whispered that only endou could here.

Thankies for reading!


	16. The queen's croquet ground part two

"off with her head!" Burn yelled. Gouenji bowed

"yes my lord." Gouenji walked towards Aki and dragged her off to somewhere.

"What about you guys? Were you two together with her?" Burn asked. Seeing paint brushes beside Haruna and Natsumi.

"n-no sir. We just found her painting that's all!" Haruna lied.

"right. And what about you? Endou?" Burn turned to Endou, "Stand up would ya."

"hai." Endou stood up. Kazemaru was shocked at how calm Endou was.

"What are you going here Endou?" Burn asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was having tea. When I saw something in the bushes and checked it out. I've found these three in the garden."

"right...and you." Burn turned to kazemaru, "Why aren't you bowing to me?"

"uhm...I-I don't know what to do sir. Uhm.."

"Off with her head." Burn ordered.

"eh? B-but I didn't do anything!-" Kazemaru was hit by burn's whip, "AHH!"

"Kazemaru!" Endou wanted to run to kazemaru, but.

"You take a step, I'll whip her again." Burn treatened.

"tsch." Endou looked at kazemaru who was standing up and cupping his wound.

"hey. You." Burn called kazemaru. Kazemaru pointed a finger at himself.

"y-you called me?"

"You play Croquet?"

"huh?"

"Croquet? You know how to play it?"

"uhm..yeah."

"great. We'll have a Croquet game right now. How about that?" Burn called out to everyone. Some of them mumbled a yes and some no. However, there was more yes that the nos were not heard.

"alright." Burn snapped his fingers, "hey! Get ready..."

"What is happening over here?" A voice asked. Everyone turned their heads. Right over there was..

Thankies again! For reading!


	17. The queen's croquet ground part three

"Stand up everyone." the 'thing' ordered. Everyone did as were told.

"S-Suzuno! Suzuno Fuusuke! Aka Gazelle!" Kazemaru yelled out the person in front of him's name.

"Is there something wrong?" Gazelle asked.

"n-nothing!" Kazemaru waved his hands to show that he said no.

"ok." Gazelle smiled. Burn quickly turned away.

"w-what are you doing here, Gazelle?" Burn stuttered, still not turning back.

"I came here to find out what happen. I heard some noises as I was having my tea."

"w-well there's nothing to see here. You can go now."

"Is that how you greet a visitor? You're so mean Burn." Gazelle said, coldly. Burn shrugged.

"g-gomen."

"What is it I can't hear you?" Gazelle leaned closer to him.

"G-gomen!" Burn muttered louder.

"Still can't hear-"

"I'm sorry you idiot!" Burn yelled. That put a smirk on gazelle's face. His face froze. His eyes caught something.

"wow!" Gazelle dashed towards the large flowers, "They're pretty! Red and white! They really stand out."

"y-you like them." Burn asked.

"Yeah! Man..I wished I have these."

"y-you can have it!"

"Really!"

"Y-yeah..."

"Arigato Burn! Clara take these into my garden!" Gazelle ordered.

"Hai! Gazelle-sama!" Clara took the flowers and went off.

"Ja, what are you doing now?"

"well...w-we're suppose to play Croquet." A boy who looked almost like Gazelle except for a scar on his right cheek. _Uhm..who is tht boy? Is he the one who was in neo japan? Hum..what was his name?_

"ja! Croquet We'll play then!"

"You're not suppose to command them! Only I can!" Gazelle just stared at burn which made him blushed.

"y-you could command them too." Burn looked away, "Ja! L-Let's begin!"

The game finally started. However, Kazemaru never played this game before. He certainly don't even know why he was playing in this game in the first place. Although, he had seen this game in the internet, but.._ What kind of mallet is this!_ Kazemaru yelled in his head as he held the live or maybe frozen flamingo in his hand. _A-and what the -beep- is this ball! _Kazemaru stared at a rolled up hedgehog. _And this!_ Kazemaru turned to the cards acting as hoops sticking out of the ground.

"I'll go first!" Burn shouted but mumbled, "i-if it's ok with you?" Burn mumbled that last part to Gazelle.

"Nah, you go first." Gazelle said. That put a grin on Burn's face. Kazmaru felt bored. Not only is this game slow, there was a long quene of players waiting in line behind Burn and Gazelle. Kazemaru looked around finding Endou in the crowd or should it be line. Too bad he was not to be seen. _Maybe he when back to his tea-party. And I thought he would be supporting me or something._ Kazemaru sighed. He walked away from the game. _Could someone or something at least talk to me. The weather, the flowers! Anything!_

"huh?" At that time, Kazemaru spotted something on a tree. Slowly appearing to him. Kazemaru smiled. He finally found someone to talk to.

If anyone knows who this person or thing is. Don't be afraid to tell. I'll give a mini-plushie of it if you're right! Which I think you all could guess correctly.


	18. The queen's croquet ground part four

_Dam this is real slow._ Kazemaru stood there. Crossing his arms and taping on the floor. The 'thing' was appearing very slowly. So slow that it has been half an hour since kazemaru stood there. The 'thing' s face was seen and it's ears were appearing. _I need the ears to appear fully or else Hiroto won't listen. _**(That's right! It's Hiroto!)** Now the ears have finally appeared. Kazemaru spoke.

"Hiroto."

"Nani? Kazemaru-kun?" Hiroto asked, as his body is slowly appearing. Judging by where Hiroto's body was, Kazemaru could imagine Hiroto laying on his back on the branch.

"I'm bored and mad at this game."

"What's wrong with the game?"

"Well, the game is totally not like where I come from. The mallets! It's a flamingo!"

"Oh...you're talking about Croquet." _Eh? You don't know what was the game I was talking about?_ "It's fine by me." Hiroto continued.

"But not me!" Hiroto sighed,

"You hav to accept it Kazemaru-kun. This world isn't like what you're from you know."

"I know. This world is weird."

"That's cause We're all mad."

"Don't give me that answer."

"ok. Hey, could you tell me more about the King of hearts?"

"Burn?"

"Know him well?"

"Frienemy of his too him, but to me friend."

"I don't understand. He loves the people's head chopped off. However, once Gazelle comes. He's all nice and caring!" Hiroto couldn't help but smile.

"That's burn for ya. Why can't you accept it Burn?"

"Accept what?"

"Burn has a crush on the King if Spade, Gazelle."

"EHH!"

"What?"

"B-Burn has a crush! On Gazelle!"

"Ya! Everyone knows that."

"But I don't!"

"You're slow." Kazemaru pouted.

"Hey what are you doing here!" A voice was heard.

Thankies for those who are reading my story! And for those who won!

**Kazami Miyu** - You were right! It's hiroto! Here, *gives mini cheshire cat Hiroto plushie *

**Nisha94** - well, you were suppose to say Hiroto. Nevermind! *gives Mini cheshire cat Hiroto plushie *

**Mizuki-chan-18 **- Yup, I'm happy that burn-sama get to be with Gazelle-sama! I was really happy when I typed that out. What made you think of Fairy Midorikawa from my halloween fic? Anyways, since you want a red penguin plushie. here you go! *gives red penguin plushie *


	19. The queen's croquet ground part five

Kazemaru turned around. Hiroto looked up. Burn was walking towards them. He stopped at Kazemaru, "You're suppose to be in the game-! Gran?" Hiroto stopped appearing. He quickly dissappeared his body, leaving his face behind.

"Yo, Burn." Hiroto smiled.

"hey." Burn turned to kazemaru, "Why aren't you at the game!"

"I'm-"

"Off with his head!" Burn ordered to his servant.

"What!"

"Come on Burn it's not a bad thing that the boy left. Isn't it?" Gazelle questioned Kazemaru.

"uhm...ah...yea!"

"see burn. There's nothing to call off people's heads."

"y-yea. Right."

"Ohayo! Gazelle!" Hiroto greeted.

"Gran!" Gazelle exclaimed, "Burn, chop his head off would ya?"

"On it!" Burn called his executioner. Which is nepper.

"Yes, Burn-sama?" The brown hair teen bowed in front of the king.

"Chop Gran's head off!"

"B-b-but sir."

"What!"

"G-Gran-sama only has a head. Not the body. It would be impossible due to the absence of the body."

"tsch."

"You're right about that." Gazelle said.

"Then, how?" Burn asked.

"Well, for starters. The 'cat' belongs to the Duchess. Or should I say Aphrodi."

"Hiroto belongs to Aphrodi?" Everyone said except Hiroto.

"That means we have to get Aphrodi out." Burn said.

"You mean you." Gazelle corrected him.

"Well, we could hold a trial. Since Aphrodi is a prisoner." Gazelle explained.

"Ok." Burn agreed.

"Stop following what he says!" Kazemaru shouted.

"ah..what a couple." Hiroto remarked.

"Shut up!" Burn shuted him up.

Thankies for reading!


	20. The mock turtle's story

"Ohayo Kazemaru!" Aphrodi landed onto Kazemaru.

"ouch! Get off of me~!" Kazemaru begged weakily.

"Hai!" Aphrodi got off Kazemaru. "Long time no see Kazemaru!"

"a-ah.." Kazemaru stood up, rubbing his head.

"Hey! You want to go shopping with me!" Aphrodi asked.

"eh? Uhm...I'm-" Aphrodi grabbed Kazemaru's arm.

"ow...you don't know what you're missing! There's those girly clothes that's.." Aphrodi's voice drifts away as Kazemaru thought. _G-girly clothes! I-I'm not a cross-dresser! Oh man how could I get away?_

"Hey Kazemaru! I know of a shop that sells really nice girly clothes! Why don't we go to this shop?" Aphrodi asked.

"hehe.." Kazemaru laughed. _Get me out of here!_

"Hey! How about we try..." Aphrodi shopped talking.

"Nani Aphrodi?" Kazemaru turned to look up and noticed a red fiery like hair boy standing with hands crossed.

"What are you two doing?" Burn asked in a very angry voice.

"uhm...N-nothing sir..uhm...I'm just asking what is happening."

"You're not suppose to talk to outsiders!" Burn roared, "You're lucky that Kazemaru helped you out. If not I'm going to cut your head off before you know it! Now beat it!"

"H-Hai! Yes sir!" Aphrodi ran off. Burn walked towards Kazemaru.

"The trial's getting ready. You want to continue?"

"Uhm..well, I'm not into the game now after what happened. Sorry about that sir."

"Alright. We'll continue the game without you. Have you seen the Mock Turtle?"

"huh?"

"Mock Turtle. It is used To make the Mock Turtle soup." _uhm...You're not explaining it Burn._

"ok. Since I'm free. Where is the Mock Turtle?"

"I'll bring you to the Gryphon. He'll take you to him." Burn turned and walked away with Kazemaru following behind.

"Hey Banana!" Burn called as him and Kazemaru were in front of the 'Gryphon'. Kazemaru's left eye twitched. _F-Fudou! He's called Banana! _The poor dragon look alike woke up and jumped. He quickly bowed.

"Y-Yes sir." Fudou greeted. He turned to Kazemaru. "Mi-lady." Kazemaru blushed.

"Stand up." Burn ordered. _H-he approves this!_ Fudou did as what he was ordered to.

"Is there something that I could do for you sir?" Fudou questioned.

"Yes. I want you to take her to-"

"I'm a boy! I totally straight boy!" _Although, I like a boy..._ Kazemaru blushed at that thought.

"ok. ok. Sorry. Could you take him to the Mock turtle?" Burn apologized. Fudou bowed.

"Of course sir." Fudou let Kazemaru go first, "After you." _ok. This is not Fudou._ Kazemaru walked with fudou by his side. As soon as Burn walked off. Fudou started showing off his true form.

"phew! That was closed. I can't believe that he was the King of this world. That dumb f***ing bastard." fudou cursed. _Now this is the Fudou that I know._ "And since you came along with him. I bet you're as annoying as him right? However, of course you don't know that." A red vein popped on Kazemaru's head.

"Hey! Let me tell you! I'm not close to him! I'm new around here! I came along with him cause he told me to visit the mock turtle!" Kazemaru splated.

"ok. ok. I get it. Geez!" Fudou sais. Annoyed.

"hey. What's the name of this mock turtle?" Kazemaru asked. There was no need to know how the 'animal' looked like when Kazemaru only get to see most of their human form instead of the animal forms. Fudou ;looked away in disgust. This gave a clue to Kazemaru.

"Well, it's Sakuma." Fudou muttered. _Knew it._ " Alright, we're here." Fudou said. Kazemaru looked at the scenery.

"A beach. Just where we can find a turtle." Kazemaru muttered.

"And there's Sakuma." Fudou pointed at what seems to be Sakuma, laying on a rock.

"So that's how a mock turtle looks like. Half cow half turtle."

"You're that dumb?"

"I would like you to keep your mouth shut before I rip it off your face. Thank you." fudou covered his mouth after hearing that. Kazemaru giggled. He walked towards Sakuma.

"Sakuma!" Kazemaru called. The Mock-turtle woke up and stared at the people who were approaching him.

"uhm..what can I do for you?" sakuma asked, siting up and glaring at Fudou.

"He wants to meet you. Ok we've met him. We can go now. Alright lets go!" fudou turned to walk away but Kazemaru grab Fudou's shirt and pulled him back.

"No going anywhere. I want to know more about mock turtles." kazemaru said. Fudou crossed his arms and pouted. Kazemaru leaned nearer to Sakuma.

"Could you tell me more about youself?" Kazemaru gave Sakuma his friendly smile.

"oh...ok. Uhm..where should I start."

"How did you become a mock turtle?" Kazemaru asked

"How I became a mock turtle?" Uhm..I used to be a real turtle if you don't know." Sakuma began.

"hum..interesting. Continue." Kazemaru took out a notebook and a pen from his pocket and joted down what Sakuma said. Sakuma continued. Fudou was watching them from a far and sweatdropped when he saw Kazemaru taking out a notebook and pen. Fudou bored as always**(due to him always siting on the bench)** and partly worried about getting his head chopped off if he returned without Kazemaru with him, sat down next to kazemaru and listened to his fri-enemy talk.

"I use to go to school in the sea. Mother told me-" Kazemaru raised his hand.

"Nani?" Sakuma asked.

"I thought the mothers would leave after laying her eggs?" Kazemaru asked.

"Really? Well, in this world. Every mother will stay with his or her-" Sakuma was cut off again.

"Mothers are normal male right?"

"What about the seahorse fly?" Fudou interrupted.

"Yes. What about the seahorse fly?" Sakuma followed fudou and asked Kazemaru.

"s-seahorse fly? W-what is a seahorse fly" Kazemaru asked.

"It's a seahorse with dragonfly's wings."

"Ok. This isn't going anywhere. Just continue."

"Very well. My teacher, Tortoise-" Kazemaru lifted his hand once again.

"Why was the teacher named Tortoise?" Sakuma sighed.

"You're very curious aren't you? We called him tortorise because he taught us!"

"oh."

"Dumb." Fudou mumbled into his hand.

"Hey! People can hear you!" Kazemaru shouted.

"It was meant to be heard." Fudou explained.

"Hey! My story?"

"No need for that! Enough of your dam history!" Fudou and Kazemaru said in unison.

Thankies for reading again!


	21. Lobster quadrille

It has been a few minutes since fudou and Kazemaru got into a fight. Sakuma just drank his tea and waited.

"Ja!" Fudou pointed at Kazemaru, "How about we all recite the 'Lobster Quadrille'! If anyone of us can't recite it properly, that person will lose!"

"eh? This is a lame game." Kazemaru complainted.

"It's a very good game! Now, lets begin!" Sakuma started.

_'Tis the voice of the Lobster: I heard him declare_

_"You have baked me too brown, I must sugar my hair."_

_As a duck with its eyelids, so he with his nose_

_Trims his belt and his buttons, and turns out his toes._

_When the sands are all dry, he is gay as a lark,_

_And will talk in contemptuous tones of the Shark;_

_But, when the tide rises and sharks are around,_

_His voice has a timid and tremulous sound._

_I passed by his garden, and marked, with one eye,_

_How the Owl and the Panther were sharing a pie:_

_The Panther took pie-crust, and gravy, and meat,_

_While the Owl had the dish as its share of the treat._

_When the pie was all finished, the Owl, as a boon,_

_Was kindly permitted to pocket the spoon;_

_While the Panther received knife and fork with a growl,_

_And concluded the banquet by -_

"Now your turn Fudou." Kazemaru turned him.

"Oh, I forgot! It's your turn now."

"eh? I thought this was a game?"

"It is! But I'm in the lead!"

"You said you can't recite the poem! The rules say that you have to recite the poem!"

"I changed it! Those who forgot the poem! Will take the lead!"

"That's not fair!"

"and I don't care!" **(Hey, that ryhmes.)** Kazemaru pouted, "Ja, We'll stop this game. Hoe about letting Sakuma sing a sone for you?"

"A song?" Kazemaru loked at fudou, he turned to Sakuma and then, turned back to Fudou, "He," Kazemaru pointed at Sakuma, "could sing?"

"Oh, How dare! You criticise me like that! I'll sing you the song!" Sakuma began singing.

_'Beautiful Soup, so rich and green,_

_Waiting in a hot tureen!_

_Who for such dainties would not stoop?_

_Soup of the evening, beautiful Soup!_

_Soup of the evening, beautiful Soup!_

_Beau—ootiful Soo—oop!_

_Beau—ootiful Soo—oop!_

Fudou leaned to Kazemaru and whispered into his ear.

"We got to go now. Let's sneak away." Fudou stood up without making a sound. Luckily, Sakuma has his eyes closed. Kazemaru followed Fudou and they both walked towards the trials.

Thankies for reading!


	22. Who stole the tarts?

Kazemaru got to the trial and sat down. The room was almost full and just needed a few more people to join in the the trial will be started. Kazemaru looked at the jury box and saw quite a number of people who he had encounter during his time in this world. _I have a few minutes. I could get there and talk to some of them._

Kazemaru stood up and walked towards the jury box. He saw Toramaru sitting next to Tobitaka and was blushing and trying to write on to a piece of paper. Kazemaru found it annoying. The sound the pen was making as toramaru tried to get a tighter grip on the pen and himself shaking due to him being neverous.

Kazemaru grabbed the pen away. Leaving Toramaru with nothing to write and endded up writing using his finger. Kazemaru sighed, he looked around the room. Trying to find Endou. He blushed at the thought of Endou in his Mad hatter suit. He shoke his head and looked around the room somemore. He noticed Kurimatsu sitting beside Kazemaru's seat. Kazemaru dashed back to his seat.

"Hey! Kurimatsu!" Kazemaru greeted. Kurimatsu turned his head and smiled to find a familar friend in here.

"Hey Kazemaru-san!" Kurimatsu greeted back.

"This trial is kinda weird isn't it?"

"Yea. It's only a plate of tarts. It won't do much harm."

"What? Tarts? I'm talking about Hiroto getting his head chopped off!"

"oh, that. The trial's changed. The topic is about the tarts now. You didn't know?"

"well...hehe...I was away for a while." Kurimatsu laughed.

"Next time, don't leave the place." At that time, the sound of a trumpet has been blown and everyone inmediately kept quiet. Kazemaru looked up to find Gouenji sitting beside Burn, who was the judge. Gazelle sat beside Burn although the sit was a lot lower than burn. Burn called,

"Toramaru!" The lizard jumpped,

"h-h-hai!" He jumpped out of his sit and gave the paper to Gouenji. The rabbit cleared his troat and began,

"Thank you all to attend this trial." _We were forced to come gouenji..._ "Apparently, The king of Spades' tarts were stolen." That started at commotion and the topic is love. _ah...the love... _Kazemaru thought.

"Slience in the court!" gouenji yelled, "and be have reasons to believe that the knave of hearts. Name is Kira Seijirou, who was the one who stole them." That started the commotion again. This time, it's about Kira who was innocet. Gazelle whispered to Burn,

"You're making this too big! That's wrong with tarts being stolen!"

"They were your tarts right?" Burn turned back to the front, "Besides, you like blueberry tarts." Gazelle blushed at this. Gouenji yelled,

"Slience in the court! First witness! Endou Mamoru! Aka, The Mad Hatter!" Kazemaru's face brightened up. He turned his head to the door. Endou stepped inside the court. He sat down on a chair. _Endou! _Kazemaru felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to find Kurimatsu scolding him,

"Hey, could you not grow here! It's not even right to grow at such a rapid pace! You're taking up all the air."

"Ridiculous! Everyone grows and I can't help it!" However Kazemaru had to agree with Kurimatsu. He felt like he had grown taller and wider than before.

"Explain what happened." Burn ordered.

"I was having tea at that time." Endou said.

"Why were you having tea at this time?" Gazelle asked. Not because he wanted answers, but he was curious.

"hehe...you should ask your majesty, Sir." Endou grined and lifted his hat. Gazelle looked at burn, who quickly looked elsewhere. He cleared his troat.

"You could take off your hat you know." Burn said.

"huh? It's not mine."

"Stolen!"

"no! I sell hats for a living! I'm just wearing it to get customers!" Endou confessed.

"hum...good excuse." Burn rubbed his chin, "any others who were with you?"

"uhm...Midorikawa and Max were with me."

"Sent them in!" The door bursted opened and Midorikawa and Max came in.

"It's great to see you, your majesty." They bowed.

"Tell me what happened today." Burn ordered.

"We were having teathe whole day sir." Midorikawa repiled.

"Why is that?" Gazelle asked. Half thinking that this was all Burn's fault. Midorikawa just smiled.

"You should ask your majesty." Midorikawa answered. Gazelle sighed. He mourned into his hand.

"Hot-head. They didn't do anything."

"What did you say!" Burn scolded him.

"Gomen burn. Just continue."

"tsch." Burn looked in front again. He noticed everyone seems to be grining from ear to ear. Burn blushed and slam on the table with the hammer.

"B-bring out the next witness!" However, that did not stop the people from grining. They just smiled and turned to the door. Kazemaru too, turned to the door. Happy that endou was still in the room so that he could take a quick glance at him. Kazemaru noticed the front people sqeezing. At once, he knew who it was.

Guess who it was, minna!


	23. who stole the tarts? part two

The witness entered the court and sat on the chair Endou sat before. He was carrying a bag of pepper.

"yup, It's chan-soo." Kazemaru sweatdropped. There was no other people he knew in this world who uses pepper lots of times.

"Chae-chan-soo. Aphrodi's cook." Kazemaru muttered softly to himself. Right now, Kazemaru had grown twice his normal size. He wanted to leave, but he wanted to know what happens next so he stayed.

"Tell me what happened!" Burn slammed his hand on the table.

"Sir, I was on my way to visit the duchess after her recent bail." Chan-soo explained.

"Then why were you near to Gazelle's place went you should be passing by Endou's tea party!"

"You see sire, that was the shortcut."

"Tsch."

"Sire," Gouenji called, giving a bow, "It is traditional practice at trails is to get some information from each witness."

"tsch. Fine! Tell me what you know when you entered the garden."

"I won't, sire."

"What!"

"That's because. I don't know anything."

"B-but you were there!"

"There but it could be before or after the theif came. You can't jump conclusions sire."

"You're not the boss of me."

"oh but you must learn manners sire."

"I would like to kill this guy." Burn muttered to himself.

"Clam down sire." Gouenji told him.

"oh, but you must know." Burn and gouenji turned their head to the cook.

"Tarts are made mostly of pepper!"

"No one make them like that!" Burn exclaimed.

"No! Tarts are made from treacle!" Max yelled from the back.

"Throw him out!" Burn ordered.

"yes! Right always sir!" bomba said and dashed towards Max.

"phew." Burn looked down at chan-soo. However, the lad seems to have disappeared, "EHH!"

"Seems like he has escaped." Gouenji said the already knew fact.

"We all know that." Burn yelled. Gazelle sighed.

"Come on. Next witness." He said. Gouenji did as he had been ordered to. He looked down at the paper and fumbled down to the end. He cleared his troat and yelled,

"Kazemaru Ichirouta!"

"Eh! EHHH!"

Thankies for reading! In the previous chappie, I gave out a question to all of you. Who was the 2nd witness? I knew the question was hard. Really hard. Almost everyone of you all got it wrong. If you've read the story, the answer is chan-soo. Korea's captain. or in this story, aphrodi's cook. More people answered this time. I'm soo happy! Only one person got it correct. Two answer were really close. ok, I bet you all wanted the prizes so here goes!

**Nisha98 **- You picked Aphrodi. which was normally what you could expect since he came out of jail for the trial. Nevermind about that. You almost got it. Here you go! A mini aphrodi duchess plushie. *hands it to her *

**Kazami Miyu **- Sorry, but your answer was not even close. I bet it is because the people were sneezing and you thought it was because of the fubuki twins being cold or something? Thank you for trying! Here you go! *gives mini plushie of fubuki and Atsuya tweedle style * She got a double price. -pouts- well, another person also pick the same answer. -pouts again-

**Ichimai** - Same as Miyu-san, Mai-san. Here you go! enjoy! *gives mini plushie of fubuki and atsuya tweedle style * When are you updating mai-san!

**Mizuki-chan-18 **- ok, I have no idea where you got that answer from. Maybe cause there is two adults, kira and Kudou? Both are fathers, both are male, both have 'k' in their name. Well, I don't think you might want a kudou bird plushie do ya? uhm... well, you thought of midorikawa fairy in your other answer. Here! *gives midorikawa fairy plushie *

**TangerineCherryBlossoms **- well, Momoka, you were quite close as Nisha-san. here you go. *mini aphrodi duchess plushie * And the WINNER! Kaoru! I don't know what to give you. No one would want a Chan-soo plushie. Even if he looks cute in mini- Let's just give it to you! *hands over a chan-soo cook plushie *

YAYYY! Kaoru won! Thankies for reading again!


	24. Alice's evidence

"w-w-why me! W-what did I do! I wasn't even in the garden at that time."

"Please come out now!" Gouenji called. Kurimatsu nugged Kazemaru. Signaling him to move. Kazemaru forgeting that he had grown too large to be in the court, came forward in a rush that he tips over the jury box. Endou giggled. Kazemaru blushed in embrassment. He just made a fool of himself in front of Endou.

"ow..gomen!" Kazemaru apologized. He flipped the box right up and stuffed the jurymen in, "Gomen."

"I will not continue unless all the jurors are in their proper places." Burn said. Kazemaru had a red vein popping up and down when he heard that order. He overturns a certain lizard that his head is seen and not his legs.

"continue. What did you see?" Burn asked.

"huh? I-I don't know anything!" Kazemaru explained himself.

"Don't lie! How could you not know what you've seen and hear!"

"y-you should know too! You recommend me to visit the mock turtle!" Burn blushed he quickly turned towards Gazelle.

"g-gazelle! This is not what you're thinking about!"

"I wasn't even thiunking about anything." Gazelle corrected him. Burn heaved a sigh of relived. He turned back to Kazemaru.

"Hey."

"Nani?"

In the rule book, rule number forty-two states that all people who are more than a mile high must leave the court."

"I'm not a mile high!"

"Two miles to be exact." Gazelle commented.

"That's not true! You made that rule up!" Kazemaru accused the king of hearts.

"The mile high height limit is the oldest rule in the book!"

"then it should be munber one! Don't deny it! You want me gone!"

"tsch!" Burn turned to the jurors, "Oi! Consider your verdict!"

"Sire, there is evidence still waiting to be presented." Gouenji told the king.

"Another witness?"

"Apparently, a letter that the knave wrote to somebody."

"huh...no address." Burn took out the letter and read it out loud.

_They told me you had been to her_

_And mentioned me to him; _

_She gave me a good character, _

_But said I could not swim. _

_He sent them word I had not gone, _

_(We know it to be true); _

_If she should push the matter on, _

_What would become of you? _

_I gave her one, they gave him two, _

_You gave us three or more; _

_They all returned from him to you, _

_Though they were mine before. _

_If I or she should chance to be _

_Involved in this affair, _

_He trusts to you to set them free, _

_Exactly as we were. _

_My notion was that you had been _

_(Before she had this fit) _

_An obstacle that came between _

_Him, and ourselves, and it. _

_Don't let him know she liked them best, _

_For this must ever be _

_A secret, kept from all the rest, _

_Between yourself and me._

"huh!" everyone yelled.

"I have no idea what this poem is." burn said as he rubbed his head, "The strangest thing is that this poem is not in Kira's handwriting at all!"

"I did not write this! I really didn't!" Kira denied, "There's no signature on that letter!"

"How did you know there was no signature on the letter?" Burn's attitude changed and asked. Gazelle blushed at his coolness.

"I-I!"

"Guilty!" Burn slamed the hammer down.

"Hey! There's no proff! Besides, no one even knows what the poem is about!" Kazemaru interjeted.

Thankies for reading! I don't own the poem, thank you!


	25. Alice's evidence part two END!

"Well then, read the poem for me gouenji." Burn handed the poem to the herald. Who took it and read it as ordered. Right now, Kazemaru had grown so large that he was not afraid of anyone in the court. Though, he felt that Endou did not like this size.

"Burn!"

"I'm a king! You do not call me by my nickname unless there's a sama in there!"

"and I don't care! I challenge the court to explain the meaning of the poem! I don't believe that there is a single meaning to it!"

"tsch. You're a pain you know that." Kazemaru could not help but smirk. Burn snatched the poem from Gouenji and read it again, "Ah ha!" Everyone leaned closer, "there's a line in the poem about not being able to swim!" everyone nodded, "Well, Kira can't swim or else he'll sink. Due to his ahem..." Burn could feel Kira's dark aura. Burn ignoring Kira, continued in a very angry tone,

"They said that I have fits. I never had fits. They don't fit me!" everyone afraid clapped their hands to show that they agreed with Burn. However, in their hearts. They dissagreed. "Now, the verdict." The jurors began talking to each other when Burn stopped them, "No what! Sentence first! Verdict afterwards."

"Hey! It's nonsense to have the sentense first!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Slience!"

"I refuse!"

"Off with his head!" Burn ordered. However, Kazemaru was not frightened at all.

"You're nothing but a pack of cards!"

"What!" Burn yelled. Suddenly, a whole pack of cards came flying at her.

"AHHH!" Kazemaru screamed as he pushed them away. He opened his eyes to find dead leaves falling from the trees.

"You're awake, Kazemaru. Ow..I can't believed you fell asleep when I told you my story." Edgar said. Kazemaru sat up.

"I-I fell asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah. By the way, your friends are here. I wanted to wake you up but you seem to be in a really deep sleep, so I just let you be." Edgar spoke. Kazemaru turned to the field where he and Edgar were playing just now. He saw Gouenji, Kogure, Kurimatsu, Shiorin, Shishido, Kabeyama, Megane, Fubuki, what seems to be Atsuya's ghost, Kidokawa Seishuu soccer club at the brige, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Kidou, Domon, Ichinose, Aphrodi, Chae-chan-soo, Hera, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Max, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Burn, Gazelle, Nepper, Clara, Fudou, Sakuma and Kira.

Almost all of the people Kazemaru have met were all there. In the field playing soccer or sitting at the side watching the game. However, Kazemaru's eyes were on someone he saw in wonderland too. _Endou... _Kazemaru thought. Nothing changed in him. Only his outfit.

"Kazemaru!" Endou waved at him. Noticeing that he had woken up, everyone stopped playing, "Sakka yarouze!" Kazemaru stood up and ran towards him.

"Konbanwa, Endou. Or should I say, Mad Hatter?" Kazemaru smiled. Endou just gave Kazemaru a blur look.

"ja, minna! Let's continue!" kazemaru yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone argeed. The rest of the day or to dinner time, everyone was having a match against each other.

Arigato minna! For reading this story and reviewing it! Now, please review on last time! Thank you!


End file.
